Faint Memories
by TGG14
Summary: Dominic suffers from amnesia... can Letty and the gang help him remember his past? Epilogue added.
1. An Unknown Fear

Title: Faint Memories  
Author: Melanie/thegamegirl14  
Rating: NC-17 for language  
Feedback: Of course!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters seen or mentioned from TF&TF (copyright Universal Pictures).  
  
CHAPTER ONE: An Unknown Fear  
  
I felt a sudden, unpleasant spike of fear jolt my body, and I immediately grabbed Dominic's arm, pulling him aside despite the embarrassment it might cause. Our bodies were mere inches apart, and I could smell the damp cologne he was wearing. He seemed indifferent to me as I stared at the ground, my hand absentmindedly clutching the sleeve of his leather jacket. I looked up at him, his brows creased into an annoyed frown. I was a little annoyed myself, but nonetheless, I didn't show it. For some reason, I was determined to keep him away from the inevitable race that was going to take place. Something was wrong. I didn't want him to go, but I didn't know how to make him understand.  
  
"What?" he asked impatiently, his ego coming into play.   
  
I knew nothing I said would matter to him, but I had to try. "Don't," I said simply. Something's up, my mind screamed at him. Something's not right; I can't let you do this!  
  
"Don't what?" he asked rudely, and I itched to slap him, but I grabbed my leg hard.   
  
"Don't race Dom. Something's wrong."  
  
He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Don't do this Let. You know I need this."  
  
I chewed on my lower lip. "I know, but…"  
  
"Just stop, Letty," he interrupted me. "Nothing's wrong. I have to go."  
  
He pried my hand off of his jacket, and walked over to his car. He climbed in, and the fear doubled over. I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was Mia.   
"Damn-it Mia," I told her, "you're brother is dumb as hell."  
She laughed. "That's why you love him so much, right?"  
I didn't answer her. I was too busy worrying myself. My eyes swept the crowd, but I could see nothing that could explain my spontaneous fear for Dominic. Nothing.  
  
Suddenly, Leon's cries rang above the chatter of the crowd.   
"Cops, cops!"   
The large crowd scattered immediately, and for a second I just stood still. I felt Mia slap me sharply in the shoulder. "Get moving, girl!" she screamed at me. I remembered I'd gotten a ride with her, and turned to follow her but she was gone. She wouldn't leave me here … she couldn't. I couldn't remember where she parked because my mind was spinning. I felt dumb and helpless.   
  
Suddenly, I saw Jesse's Jetta go by, and I leaped forward.  
"Jess! Jessie stop!"  
But he kept going. Of course he did-he couldn't hear me. Stupid. Now what the hell was I supposed to do? The crowd was dispersing rapidly, and I could hear the faint scream of sirens heading my way. Shit! C'mon girl, think! Instead of thinking, I started running-really fast. Even with the weight of my heavy combat boots lugging on my feet, I found myself hauling bootie toward an alleyway clear of escaping cars. I ran and ran; the cops seemingly close by, but never behind me.   
  
I cleared the alleyway unscathed, but I wasn't out of the water yet. I remembered that Dom always left his car in a nearby parking garage when police unexpectedly showed up, and took a taxi home where the rest of us would be waiting. I wondered if Mia was all right. Hopefully, she didn't wait up for me. I decided to get far away from the area first, before calling a taxi. As I walked the route to the parking garage, I saw a figure walking steadily under a streetlight, hands in his pockets, looking sheepishly obvious about trying to go unnoticed. It was, of course, Dom.   
  
"Dom!" I yelled, knowing he wouldn't like it, but I had no other way of getting his attention. He crouched low as he turned around, squinting his eyes to make sure it was me and not someone else. He motioned me over, looking none too happy when I reached his side.   
  
"Damn-it, Letty! Why aren't you with Mia?"  
  
"I lost her in the crowd. Had to run up an alleyway to get outta there," I said quietly.   
  
"Bring your car next time," he said, shaking his head. "You could've gotten Mia or yourself caught."  
  
"Quit being a jerk," I said sharply, feeling a strong urge to slap him upside his baldhead.   
  
He stopped. I kept walking though, wanting just to get home and go to sleep. I heard him speed up, and I paid no attention when he was at my side again. We remained silent, and I called a cab when we reached a payphone booth. I had to ask him for two quarters which he dropped in my hand. We sat on a nearby bench, waiting for it to come.  
  
"What was your problem earlier?" he asked me, looking directly into my eyes.   
  
"Nothing. I just had a feeling, that's all." No, it was much more than a feeling, but I didn't bother to explain.  
  
He went quiet, and I was thankful for the silence. I didn't enjoy talking to my boyfriend anymore. He was being a major asshole lately-to everyone, but me especially. I hadn't realized I was cold until now, and I began to shiver. Goosebumps rose increasingly across my arm, and I rubbed at them with my hands. I wasn't wearing much-a simple maroon, spaghetti-string tank top and a skimpy black leather skirt that exposed my bare legs. My hair was still damp from my earlier shower, and it was tied back in a bun. It was early spring, but the nights were still chilly on occasion.  
  
Dom noticed that I was cold and he took his jacket off and laid it on my bare shoulders. It reminded me that he still cared, and I smiled lightly at him. I put my head on his shoulder, and scooted closer, realizing that fate had intervened between us, and I'd been destined to lose Mia in the crowd.   
  
"What happened between us Dom?" I asked, and felt him shrug.   
  
"I don't know, baby," he said, kissing my forehead lightly.   
  
The cab arrived minutes later and we got in, silent as an old Filipino man drove us home. Dom paid him when we got there, and we walked into a quiet house. I was relieved that Mia had made it home (her car was parked outside-along with Leon's, Jesse's and Vince's). She was sitting in the living room and looked equally relieved to see me.   
  
"Jeez Letty, I looked all over for you!"  
  
I shrugged. "Got lost," I said simply.   
  
"So how'd you get out of there?" she asked me.  
  
I wasn't in the mood to explain, so I said, "I'll tell you later, girl. I gotta get home and get some sleep."  
  
Dom had made his way into the kitchen and he was sipping on a Corona when I walked in. He seemed tired too, although it was only a quarter past twelve-which was early for him.   
  
"I'm going Dom," I said, leaning against the doorframe.   
  
"Why don't you stay here?" he asked, putting his drink down on the wooden kitchen table.   
  
I stared at him for a minute. "Let's go to bed," he told me, emptying his Corona in the sink before leading me upstairs. Leon and Jesse were sleeping soundly in one of the guestrooms with two twin beds on each side, and I smiled when I heard Jess snort. I hadn't slept at Dom's house for the past couple of weeks-we'd been having a lot of problems. I realized I was truly tired, because I basically leapt on the bed, closing my tired eyes. I opened them momentarily to watch Dom undress. He was so beautiful, standing there in his plaid boxer shorts. He climbed into bed beside me, and I felt good for the first time in a month. We made love, and the fear from earlier was completely erased.   
  
~*~  
  
Dom was gone when I woke up. I could smell something simmering downstairs-the smell had successfully wafted to my nostrils and I immediately got up. I put on some of Dom's sweats (which were much too big on me) and an old t-shirt of his. Then, I pulled my hair into a messy bun. Mia was, of course, in the kitchen cooking breakfast and it was close to ten o'clock. She laughed at my disheveled look, but I didn't mind. I could hear Jess and Leon dicking around in the living room, and I went to investigate. They were playing Playstation-rather horribly, I might add-and they were both crashing their cars into side rails and other computer-generated players.   
  
"You guys suck," I told them, and Leon responded, "Good morning to you too, Let."  
  
I laughed. I sat on the couch while they continued their game on the floor, occasionally punching each other in the shoulder for crashing into one another. It was entertaining for a while, but soon I was helping Mia wake Vince up so he could eat some grub.   
  
"C'mon V!" I yelled at him. "Food. Food," I repeated, hoping it would get through. When that didn't work, I jumped into the queen-sized bed and straddled him, and his breathing became raspy because my weight was on his chest. I plugged his nose while Mia clenched his jaw shut. He eventually woke up, breathing hard and glaring at us. I jumped off before he could grab me, and Mia and I hightailed it back to the kitchen. We waited for him to come down, and we laughed when he walked in with his boxer shorts on, half-asleep. He grabbed a plate, and began filling it with eggs and bacon. Leon and Jess followed suit.   
  
"Where's Dom?" I asked after we were all settled at the table and eating.   
  
After swallowing her food, Mia said, "He's opening the store early today. The college kids are back from vacation."  
  
I nodded and finished my meal. I planned on going to the store with Mia after we cleared the table. I had nothing better to do, and spending time with Dom seemed like a very good idea to me. We cleaned quickly, and I had to shower before I would allow myself to go anywhere. I went to my house momentarily, and I dressed in some black, gray, and white camo pants, a white, skin-tight tube top, and my good 'ole combat boots. I let my hair down and put on some mild makeup. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and me and Mia headed to the store.   
  
When we arrived, Dom had not yet opened up the store and I was somewhat grateful. Mia immediately went to work on the countertops, giving them a good rubdown. I waved to Dom who was sweating from carrying cases of beer into the store, and he nodded. While he retrieved more, I restocked the refrigerators and set the extra cases neatly against the wall. I didn't know how he was doing it-those damn things were H-E-A-V-Y. He finally came back in, and took a seat in the back. "Whenever you're ready, Mi!" he yelled to Mia, who raised her arm in acknowledgement.   
  
"Thanks for helping out," he said to me, and I shrugged.   
  
"You're welcome-it was no biggie."   
  
I got up and started to massage his shoulders. I knew just the right spots. Dom especially loved massages after a hard day's work in the garage. He felt just dandy after about ten minutes of my 'magical massage' and we got up to help Mia out. A lot of college kids piled in shortly afterward-most of them were pretty young women-but I didn't once see Dom take any special notice of them. I hate to admit it, but Dom has a bad case of the 'wandering eye' and that used to put huge strains on our relationship.   
  
It all went well until I started feeling sick. I went to the bathroom, feeling a little moist in my underwear. A small, red spot of blood was there and I sighed. My period usually means trouble. My cramps are usually really bad-so bad that they cause me to cry and throw up all day long. I'm forced to lie still or else they will worsen. I have to put a burning heating pad on my abdominal area and take hot baths to decrease the pain and make me forget about it. I can't take painkillers because I have to down them with water, and water (or anything else, for that matter) doesn't stay in my stomach for long.   
  
I took a tampon from the dispenser in the bathroom, and came out, trying to hide the fact that I was starting to feel worse. They always start low, but it can be less than an hour before they get really bad. I was absentmindedly clutching my stomach, and the fact that there were about twenty other people in the store, made me sicker. They were all loud and obnoxious, and if I had the strength, I would've slapped all of them just for talking too loud.   
  
Dom was sitting in the back sipping on a beer, trying to do a DOWN and ACROSS word puzzle-I suck at those. I sat down next to him, wincing as a sharp pain shot through my lower body. I didn't like telling guys about these things, so I would usually stay quiet. But he noticed himself, and his eyebrow arched.   
  
"You okay, babe?"  
  
"Period," I said simply, knowing that's all he needed to hear.   
  
He knew all about my trouble with cramps-he was usually there when I was suffering from the immense pain and he was the sweetest person in the world when it came to helping me through it. He dropped his pen and grabbed his jacket off the coat peg.   
  
"Let's go," he said, and I just stared at him.  
  
"Where?" I asked him dumbly.   
  
He laughed. "My place. I'm gonna take care of you."  
  
"But what about the store? I can get Mia to take me home right quick-it's no big deal."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm gonna take the day off, anyway," he told me. "I'll send the boys up here to help Mia so I can take care of you at home."  
  
I was surprised. Dom was genuinely concerned about me, and that made me almost forget the pain I was in. It was crazy. He was just on top of everything lately. He drove me to his house, and my pain was getting worse. V, Jess, and Leon went to help Mia out, while I paced in Dom's room (I have to do something besides standing still). I went to my house and changed from my tampon to a more comfortable pad, and dressed in baggy shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I brought over my heating pad, which Dom immediately plugged in and turned on high. I relaxed on his bed and he turned on his fan-the heating pad makes me sweat feverishly.   
  
In no time, the pain was consuming and writhing throughout my lower body, and small tears streaked down my face. Dom was right next to me, cooing me and soothing me while his hand rubbed my belly. I always feel so weak. I'm usually a tough person, but the pain I experience during my period is almost unbearable. I remember being ten years old and wishing I had the courage to kill myself … just to end the outrageous pain. I think I'm different from most people. For some odd reason, mine are just really bad.   
  
  
I started to sweat and I could see the worry lines on Dom's face. To him I must've truly looked like hell. He smoothed my hair back, and I moaned weakly from another sharp pain.   
  
"Shh. Go to sleep," he told me.   
  
It was a while before I was able to sleep, but sleep I did.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up and it was dark. Dom was still beside me, sleeping soundly. The pain had decreased tremendously, but I knew if I stirred around too much, it would come back. I decided to get up quickly and go to the bathroom. I, of course, stubbed my toe on Dom's bed, and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. God damn that bed! Fucking piece of fucking shit! I found myself laughing as I went to the bathroom … I was, after all, yelling at a bed.   
  
I flushed the toilet, and climbed back into bed. Dom had a very comfortable bed. It was big and airy, and perfect for me. My bed at home was a small twin bed, and you could feel the wiry mattress poking into the small of your back-it was horrible. I couldn't see Dom's face, but I could hear him breathing-he was facing me. I reached out my hand and gently brushed my fingertips over his face and head. He moaned and turned the other way, and I just smiled.  
  
Suddenly, my mind remembered the awful fear I'd had for him. I still couldn't explain it, but I hoped it was just something I felt, and not anything that was real. I was glad that the cops intervened, but what will happen next time? What will happen if nothing stops Dom from racing? 


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Title: Faint Memories  
Author: Melanie/thegamegirl14  
Rating: NC-17 for language  
Feedback: Of course!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters seen or mentioned from TF&TF (copyright Universal Pictures).  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Tragedy Strikes  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling much better. I still felt heavy and weak, but it was better than feeling pain. The house was quiet and Dom was gone again. Where'd they go now, I wondered. I got up, again dressing in some of Dom's old slacks and a t-shirt. I went downstairs into the kitchen, but Mia wasn't there and Jessie and Leon weren't in the living room. I went outside, and the cars were gone-all of them except Dom's. But where was he?  
  
I found him outside in the backyard, sipping on a glass of milk and sitting at the barbeque table.  
  
"What're you doing, boy?" I asked aloud, and he shifted to look at me.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked, looking away again.   
  
"Thanks to you," I said, sitting beside him. "So … what're you doing all by yourself? Where is everybody?"  
  
"They went to the store," he said simply. "I wanted to wait until you got up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I have to talk to you."  
  
I frowned. "'Bout what?"  
  
He shifted again, and looked at me. "I dunno. We just never talk anymore."  
  
I laughed. "That's 'cause we've been busy fighting."  
  
He nodded. His face turned serious. "We're getting better though, right?"  
  
I shrugged. "I think we are."  
  
"Good. 'Cause I think we are too."  
  
He kissed me softly, and stood up. "I gotta go, babe. Wanna come?"  
  
I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for a crowded restaurant. "Nah. But I'll stick around. Races tonight, right?"  
  
~*~  
  
As I drove to the races later that night, I felt that same spike of fear jolt me again, and I had to pull the car over so I could calm down. Maybe the best thing to do would be to not go at all, I told myself. I would obviously cause Dom more embarrassment if I tried to stop him again, and what good would that do anyway? He'd do whatever he wanted; I'd merely be annoying him. Yes. I'll just drive home so he can do his thing, and so this stupidly insane fear will pass.   
  
I turned the car around and headed home. The feeling didn't pass like I'd expected, but it wasn't as strong. I got home twenty minutes later, and I saw my mom outside smoking a cigarette.   
  
"Hey mom," I said nonchalantly.   
  
"What're you doin' home so early, girl?" she asked me. "Thought you'd still be out with that boyfriend of yours … doin' things you shouldn't," she added, smiling slightly.   
  
"Well that ole bear doesn't need me with 'im anyhow. No trophy tonight."   
  
I went inside, and she followed suit, stubbing out her cigarette. I fell asleep on the couch shortly after.   
  
~*~  
  
"Get up! C'mon girl, get up!"  
  
I felt someone shaking me, and I swore I'd clock them if they didn't stop. I opened my eyes sleepily, and I saw my mom, clear lines of worry on her features. She looked so scared that I sat up immediately, putting my hands on her shoulders; she was scaring me too.   
  
"Oh God Letty," she said. "Mia Toretto called from the hospital. Dom crashed-they think he might die!"  
  
"Don't say that!!" I warned, bewildered. This was some sick joke. "Quit joking, mama; you're scaring me!"  
  
"No Letty. Never. I would never joke about something like this," she said soothingly, tears glistening in her eyes.   
  
I didn't want to believe her. There was no way Dom would wreck-he was always so careful.   
  
"Please, mama," I pleaded. "Please tell me you're lying … please!" I was screaming at her now. I hated her. Why was she doing this to me? Why? She cried harder.   
  
"Letty, stop it! I'm not lying. We need to go to the hospital; now get up!"  
  
For some reason, I obeyed her. She tossed me my 'Dirty South' jacket that'd been lying on the chair beside the couch. I was crying too, now, and I almost tripped walking down my porch. Everything was so blurry; it was all giving me a headache. My stomach was doing somersaults-I was so scared for Dom. The seriousness on my mother's face told me that she wasn't lying.  
  
We drove to the hospital in silence, but the silence was deafening. I turned on the radio, tuning it to my favorite station. Master P was on, singing loud and violently. It shattered the silence I was trying to escape, and I reveled in it. My mom seemed shocked from my sudden need for loud rap, but she didn't try to turn it off. The music kept me from thinking of Dom, and for that, I was grateful. It was so dark outside that I barely noticed when we reached the hospital.   
  
I practically barreled out of the car, walking quickly to the front desk as my mom rushed behind me. The woman told us that Dominic was in the ER, and while my mother talked with her, I saw Mia, Vince, Jesse and Leon rush up to me. Mia looked absolutely terrible-like she about to tear her hair out. V's eyes were blood red from crying, and Jess and Leon looked glass-eyed-they seemed to be in shock.  
  
Mia threw her arms around me, crying hysterically. It was as if her pain dissolved into me, because at that moment, I broke down sobbing. My mother led us into the waiting room, while the guys pondered after us like stray dogs. In a sense, they were strays. If Dom died, they'd be nothing. He was their father, their brother, their friend … their everything.   
  
We sat there for hours, staring into space, crying our eyes out. Mia's hands kept shaking, and Vince cracked his knuckles every few minutes. It was an ongoing saga that I could hardly bear. Finally, I lifted Mia's arm and led her away from the group. She didn't object, but I knew she wondered why I'd secluded her.   
  
"M-Mia … wha-what happened?" I asked, choking on my words.  
  
Her bottom lip started to quiver, and I squeezed her hand tightly. "Please Mia … tell me."  
  
She wiped her eyes with a tissue, and leaned against the wall.   
  
"It started like all the others … lots of people, lots of money." She paused. "Some newbie entered the race. He was rich, arrogant. He had a good car … but you could tell he didn't know jack about racing. He uh, started off well enough, but then … then something happened, and he turned into Dom."  
  
Fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks, but she continued.   
  
"The impact of his car made Dom crash into … it made him crash into one of the parked cars on the sideline. The engine was crushed and the car flipped two, three times. It started to burn and some … some people got him out. Then the car exploded; just blew to pieces. And they … they pulled Dom away. God Letty, he looked horrible. I thought he was … dead. But he can't die, Let! I don't want him to die like my father … I don't think I can take it again."  
  
She started sobbing again, and I think I was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Dom had affected so many people, especially Mia. When her father died, Dom was all she had left; I knew it would kill her if he died too. We walked back into the waiting room. I realized why I'd been so afraid to let Dom race. I wished I could've been there to stop him.  
  
An hour later, a doctor came in … a grim look on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news … "   
  
My heart stopped. 


	3. Who're They?

Title: Faint Memories  
Author: Melanie/thegamegirl14  
Rating: NC-17 for language  
Feedback: Of course!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters seen or mentioned from TF&TF (copyright Universal Pictures).  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Who're They?  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Dominic is in a coma," the doctor said. "He's suffered severe head and spinal injuries. He has a 50-50 chance of waking up. It's a miracle he's alive at all."  
  
I didn't listen to anything else he said-all I wanted to do was see him. But we wouldn't be allowed to see him for a few days. He was still in critical condition.   
  
~*~  
  
I went home the next morning, wondering what would happen if Dom never woke up. Would I be the same? Would anybody, or anything, ever be the same? I'd never fully realized how much Dom affected me until his life was hanging by a thread. When I got home, I went straight to my room and cried my eyes out until my sides hurt. I called the hospital every hour for three days, but Dom's condition didn't change. I was ready to die because my life was so miserable, but I visited Mia instead. She helped my cope, and I think I was helping her cope too.   
  
I was sitting outside on my rusty swing-set when Mia ran through my house, yelling for me. My heart started beating wildly and a huge lump engulfed my throat. I wanted to go to her, tell her I was outside, but my voice and feet left me-it was as if I were a statue who could only see and hear. Mia finally found me, and threw her arms around me. She was crying, but they weren't sad tears. I hoped for good news.  
  
"Oh Letty! They're gonna let us see him! They're gonna let us see Dominic!"  
  
I started crying too, but this time, out of joy. Then I stopped suddenly, and looked up at Mia.  
  
"Did he wake up Mi?"  
  
"No." She paused. "But his condition improved enough, and he isn't critical anymore."  
  
"Do they think he'll wake up?"  
  
She choked on her words. "I don't know. His chances are better than before, but there's still the possibility of brain damage or he could be paralyzed for the rest of his life."   
  
~*~  
  
We went to the hospital that afternoon, and everything was spinning in front of me. He had a private room, and when we-Mia, Vince, Jess, Leon, and me-walked into the room, it was dim and smelled of plastic. I could barely make it to his bedside, and what I saw wasn't a pretty sight. He was hooked up to an IV, and a machine was helping him breathe. A heart monitor beeped steadily.   
  
His face was bruised and scratched. A white, cotton band was wrapped around his forehead, and he looked absolutely pitiful. His arms were scratched up too, and his beautiful body didn't seem so beautiful anymore. I could hear Mia crying softly, and Vince sat beside Dom's bedside, his head in his hands. I braced myself against the rails on Dom's bed, feeling faint.   
  
We were there for a long time. The boys and Mia talked to Dom a little, but I said nothing. What was there to say? Most likely, he couldn't hear me anyway, so what was the point? I wanted to stay, but visiting hours were over and we had to leave, and the sight of Dom's crippled body made me feel worse than before. Days went by, and we visited Dom several times, but he never woke up. Little by little, my hope started draining from me.   
  
I'd never believed in fate, until the day Mia called me three weeks later, screaming into the phone that Dom was awake, and we had to see him immediately. Of course I didn't argue, and I rushed over to her house after dressing in my best outfit and prettying myself up to the best of my ability. I was so excited that I felt almost sick, because my stomach kept twisting in knots. It had been nearly a month since my last conversation with Dom, and I swore I had twenty butterflies in my stomach.   
  
We reached the hospital in record time, luckily escaping speeding tickets. We immediately went to his room where I could see him sitting up in bed, a doctor by his side with a clipboard. We slowly walked up to his bedside and he glanced over at us, his brows creased with confusion. No one said anything for a few minutes, so I finally said, "Hey, Dom."  
  
He cocked his head to the side. "Who're you?" he asked. 


	4. Don't You Remember?

Title: Faint Memories  
Author: Melanie/thegamegirl14  
Rating: NC-17 for language  
Feedback: Of course!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters seen or mentioned from TF&TF (copyright Universal Pictures).  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Don't You Remember?  
  
*****  
  
We reached the hospital in record time, luckily escaping speeding tickets. We immediately went to his room where I could see him sitting up in bed, a doctor by his side with a clipboard. We slowly walked up to his bedside and he glanced over at us, his brows creased with confusion. No one said anything for a few minutes, so I finally said, "Hey, Dom."  
  
He cocked his head to the side. "Who're you?" he asked.  
  
******  
  
"Wh-what?" I stuttered, sure I didn't hear him right.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked, his brows narrowing.  
  
What the hell was wrong with him? I was expecting to come to the hospital—to throw my arms around him and never let go. His coma had frightened the daylights outta me, and now he was acting like I was a complete stranger? What the fuck?  
  
"What's wrong, Dom?" I heard Mia ask her brother worriedly.   
  
"What? Who's Dom?" he asked confusedly.  
  
Vince, who was shifting and fidgeting behind me, laughed nervously, "That's you, brother."  
  
Dom shook his head solemnly. "That's not my name," he stated calmly.   
  
His voice was raspy, and his tone was weak. He looked confused and pitiful—the complete opposite of the Dominic Toretto I knew. Like Vince, he too was fidgeting, and all of this tension was unnerving me. His head was still bruised, but the cotton bandage had been removed. As we all stared at him strangely, he repeated, "That's not my name."  
  
"Yes it is!" Mia insisted. "Dominic Toretto! C'mon Dom, I'm your sister. Quit acting like you don't know us!"  
  
I saw fire in his eyes. His temper flared—he had Dom's temper, all right. "I've never seen you before in my life!" he assured her. "Any of you! Dr. Adams, who are these people?" he questioned breathlessly.   
  
"Please, Ms. Toretto," Dr. Adams, who was standing beside Dom's bed, said to Mia. "Calm down. I must speak with all of you outside. I'll be back, sir."  
  
He motioned for us to follow him, which we did reluctantly. All the while, I felt Dom's raging eyes on our backs, burning holes through us like pieces of thin cloth. I was so confused inside that I was physically shaking and I was feeling awfully nauseous.  
  
"It appears," Dr. Adams stated after we were secluded in the hallway, "that Dominic has amnesia."  
  
"Amnesia?" Vince questioned, unbelieving.  
  
"Amnesia," Dr. Adams repeated. "Amnesia is a term used to cover the partial or complete loss of memory. It is most often a temporary condition and covers only a part of a person's experience, such as immediate memory. The causes of amnesia range from psychological trauma to brain damage caused by a blow to the head or conditions such as a brain tumor, a stroke or swelling of the brain. There are many definitions covering the different types of amnesia. Dominic has what we call, traumatic amnesia. He received a severe non-penetrative blow to the head during his accident. Before you got here, I was talking with him, and he didn't recognize his name. His coma or grogginess could've caused it; I was sure he would recognize his family, but it is understandable that he can't remember. I asked him a few questions too. He obviously knows what year it is, what country he's living in, and the current president's name, but his personal, social memory is gone. He has no identity. He knows nothing about the person he once was. Do you understand?"  
  
Again, I felt like a helpless statue. This was all too much. Dom was supposed to be all right. I came to the hospital to see Dom—not some irritated man with no identity. He looked somewhat like Dominic, but he seemed like a helpless, crippled Dominic to me.   
  
"What's important now," the doctor continued, "is that Dominic is out of his coma. I suggest you bring pictures, sentimental items—anything that will make a connection—with you tomorrow. Be patient. It isn't called 'traumatic amnesia' for nothing. All of this is very hard on him. He'll strain to remember once he's convinced his life was with you before the accident."  
  
"Is he doing better?" Leon asked, suddenly speaking up with hopeful interest.  
  
"His body is still pretty mangled at this point," Dr. Adams began, "but with some intense rehabilitation and encouragement from all of you, I believe Dominic will recover physically."  
  
"And mentally?" Mia asked, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that," the doctor said. "He may never remember." 


	5. Surprise!

Title: Faint Memories  
Author: Melanie/thegamegirl14  
Rating: NC-17 for language  
Feedback: Pretty PLEASE!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters seen or mentioned from TF&TF (copyright Universal Pictures).  
Author's Note: In this story, the events in TF&TF never take place. (So it's like all that stuff never happened.)  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Surprise!  
  
We'd agreed that afternoon that it would be best to leave Dom alone until the following morning—to give him time to understand everything. I was reluctant to do it, but I also wasn't very enthused about being rejected by the man I'd loved since I was ten years old. He seemed so sure that he'd never met us before, and it hurt way down deep.   
  
I didn't sleep when I got home that night. I couldn't. My mind was too awake with unnerving thoughts to let me rest. I tried eating, but everything seemed tasteless. I was almost mad at Dom for making my life so miserable—but was it really his fault? Had he any idea that the man he was racing against was an arrogant rich kid, he probably would have never taken the challenge.   
  
Perhaps it was my fault. I'd known something was wrong from the beginning. That sudden, unpleasant fear I'd felt for Dominic. A fear that went unanswered until the night Dom crashed. The night I'd decided to stay home. I was pretty grateful for it too—I don't know if I could've been able to watch Dom veer off the road head-on into a parked car, and watch him be pulled from the wreckage unconscious and bleeding.   
  
I tried to cry that night, but I couldn't. I realized I had no more tears left to cry. I'd practically drained myself the night Dom went into a coma, and cried even more when I called every day and his condition remained the same. I tried to be happy about the fact that he'd come out of his coma. But I couldn't—because he was different now. For God's sake, he didn't even know me anymore!  
  
I was still awake when Mia called, sounding desperately sad and depressed, but there was still some spark of hope in her voice.   
  
"I've got a lot of pictures and scrapbooks with me," she said into the phone. "I brought some of the team and of the … cars." She almost choked on the word. "We're leaving in ten minutes. Bring some stuff with you—ya know, to help him remember. I'm gonna look around some more … try to find some more stuff that might make a connection." She paused. "Get ready; we'll drive by in a little while to pick you up."  
  
"Okay," I said, and hung up. I was still dressed in my best outfit from yesterday, so all I had to do was fix my hair and put on some mild makeup. I went to my room and sat on the bed. I grabbed a photo album that I kept in my dresser drawer, and opened it up slowly. It contained pictures of Dom and me in the garage two years before, two months after he'd been released from Lompoc. He'd been so grave and mean after he came back, and that had been the first time he'd really opened up and enjoyed himself. A lone tear ran down my cheek. We'd been so happy then.   
  
I found some other items—a teddy bear he'd given me last year, a few jewelry pieces, and several past Christmas gifts—and put them all in a small box along with the photo album. I told my mother I'd be at the hospital for a while, and sat down on my front porch waiting for Mia. It seemed like hours before they drove up in Leon's father's SUV.   
  
She barreled out of the car, screaming my name. She was crying again, but I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. Again, my heart jumped in my throat. Leon, Jesse, and Vince got out too, exchanging knowing glances. Mia was holding something in her hand, clutching it tightly. She stopped running when she reached the porch, and climbed the stairs slowly.   
  
I was standing now, and I waited for her to say something. Instead, she lifted the object in her hand into the air for me to see. It was a black velvety box. I stared at it in wonder. Mia finally opened it up, pushing it almost up to my nose. I stared at it intently. It was a beautiful engagement ring. Breathtaking.   
  
"I found this in Dom's bedroom," Mia stated slowly.   
  
Nothing registered in my mind, because I was so engrossed with the ring.   
  
Mia snapped the box shut, forcing me to look at her.  
  
"Don't you see, Letty?" she pried. "Before all this happened, he was planning on marrying you!" 


	6. What's This?

Title: Faint Memories  
Author: Melanie/thegamegirl14  
Rating: NC-17 for language  
Feedback: Pretty PLEASE!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters seen or mentioned from TF&TF (copyright Universal Pictures).  
Author's Note: In this story, the events in TF&TF never take place. (So it's like all that stuff never happened.)  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER SIX: What's This?  
  
***  
  
I was standing now, and I waited for her to say something. Instead, she lifted the object in her hand into the air for me to see. It was a black velvety box. I stared at it in wonder. Mia finally opened it up, pushing it almost up to my nose. I stared at it intently. It was a beautiful engagement ring. Breathtaking.   
  
"I found this in Dom's bedroom," Mia stated slowly.   
  
Nothing registered in my mind, because I was so engrossed with the ring.   
  
Mia snapped the box shut, forcing me to look at her.  
  
"Don't you see, Letty?" she pried. "Before all this happened, he was planning on marrying you!"  
  
***  
  
"W-What?" I asked breathlessly. My mind didn't want to believe what she'd just said.   
  
Mia sighed heavily. "I was … I just opened his dresser drawer and there was a Kay Jewlers bag. I opened it up, and I saw it in there. God Let, its 1 ¾ Carats set in 14K gold! It's worth 4000 dollars! Can you believe it!"  
  
I wanted to say: Well that's a dumb question Mi … OF COURSE I DON'T BELIEVE IT!  
  
Mia expected me to say something else, but I couldn't. She wanted me to be happy about the situation; but how could I? Dom had forgotten me. There was no more wedding; no more proposal; no more Dom. She seemed unfazed with my glazed expression.   
  
"Let, maybe this'll help him remember. God, you can't be so hopeless all the time. Don't give up on him yet, girl. We haven't even given him a chance yet."  
  
I only nodded. First Dom's accident, then his coma, then his amnesia … and now I've learned he was planning on marrying me before all of it. How was I supposed to keep coping with all of this? It didn't seem fair. What on earth had I done to deserve this? Hell, I was no fucking angel, but I was demon either.   
  
I followed after Mia like a lost dog. Vince patted me on the shoulder, expressing about as much emotion as he could conjure. I sat in the very back, clutching my box full of stuff. Mia handed me the velvet ring box from the middle row of seats, and I took it with shaking hands. I opened it and stared at it, studying it. The diamond was absolutely huge; blinding me as it shimmered from the peaking sun.   
  
"Jesus," I said under my breath. Four thousand dollars and it was only an engagement ring. We drove to the hospital in unnerving silence. I wanted to scream, but my voice was gone. While Leon searched for a parking space, I slipped the ridiculously large ring on my left ring finger—tears glistening in my eyes as I rotated my hand, getting a feel for the decoration that I hoped would remain on my finger 'till the end of time.   
  
When the car stopped, my heart started beating roughly against my chest. I was so nervous. Mia turned to face me, noticing the fear in my eyes.   
  
"It's okay," she assured me. "You've gotta do this girl. Pull yourself together and let's go."  
  
I crawled out of the SUV, almost dropping the box I was holding. Jesse took it from me gently, nudging me along, but I could tell he was nervous too. Dom had rejected us all, and to Jesse, Leon, and Vince, that was like being rejected by your own father. We walked to the front desk, checked in, and took an elevator to the third floor where Dom was now rooming.   
  
I could scarcely breathe as we walked down the hallway. When we reached Dom's door, I put my back against the wall, letting my body slide down to the floor where it just crumpled together, and I looked like an oversized rag-doll. There was no way I could go through with it. I just couldn't handle it if he said something like, 'I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. I don't even know you.'  
  
Mia said sternly, "Get up Letty. None of us want to do this, but we have to. Now quit sulking."  
  
Her words stung me, but it was necessary for her to be strong, or else I may not listen to her. In spite of myself, I stood up, grabbed my box, and trudged in the room behind the rest of them. The room was dimly lit, and my nervousness increased. Vince's big bulk in front of me kept me from having to look at Dom, and for that, I was somewhat grateful.   
  
Then, Vince turned sharply, and I saw Dom, asleep, his chest heaving slowly. Thank God. Mia dropped her own box purposely, and it plopped on the ground noisily. He jerked up, his lids heavy. I wanted to slap Mia for doing that—I was hoping to get away unscathed. Dom looked about the room confusedly.   
  
"Hi," Mia said, but Dom did not answer.   
  
"I'm Mia Toretto, your kid sister."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but Mia interrupted him.   
  
"I don't care Dominic—yes, that is your name. You don't have to believe anything I say, but I'm gonna say it anyway, because soon, you're gonna figure out that we're telling the truth," she ended breathlessly.  
  
"I was just going to say," he began rashly, "that I understand the situation now. Dr. Adams told me I was in a car accident, and that a head injury caused me to have amnesia. I'm sorry I can't remember."  
  
Mia bit her lip. "I'm sorry too," she apologized. "I didn't know; I thought you were still in denial."  
  
"It's alright," he said, but it didn't sound like he meant it. He just looked ready to be left alone.   
  
"Hey Dom, I'm Vincent Fry, but you can call me Vince—you always did," Vince said, as if introducing himself to him for the first time (well, in a way he was). Had the situation been different, I might have found it amusing. He extended his hand, and to my amazement, Dom smiled warmly and shook it. "I've been your best friend since the third grade," he added. Dom nodded.  
  
"And this," Vince said, pointing to Jess and Leon, "is Jesse Johnston and Leon D'Angelo—they're the best with cars!" Leon and Jesse exchanged proud smiles and shook Dom's large hand.   
  
I didn't even know Vince was pointing at me, until he said my name. "And this is your girl, Leticia Dominguez." I saw his eyes dart nervously around the room when Vince said I was his 'girl'. I gulped hard. Mia stared at me, and her eyes told me to go shake his hand. I walked up to him slowly, and he grasped my hand in his. I was looking into his deep, penetrating eyes when I noticed him looking down, his brows creased in confusion.   
  
"What's this?" he asked me, holding my left hand in the air … his fingers tracing the engagement ring—the one he'd gotten for me—around my finger.   
  
Oh. My. God. 


	7. The Ring

Title: Faint Memories  
Author: Melanie/thegamegirl14  
Rating: NC-17 for language  
Feedback: No feedback, no story…   
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters seen or mentioned from TF&TF (copyright Universal Pictures).  
  
Sorry guys ... short chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: The Ring  
  
***  
  
I didn't even know Vince was pointing at me, until he said my name. "And this is your girl, Leticia Dominguez." I saw his eyes dart nervously around the room when Vince said I was his 'girl'. I gulped hard. Mia stared at me, and her eyes told me to go shake his hand. I walked up to him slowly, and he grasped my hand in his. I was looking into his deep, penetrating eyes when I noticed him looking down, his brows creased in confusion.   
  
"What's this?" he asked me, holding my left hand in the air … his fingers tracing the engagement ring—the one he'd gotten for me—around my finger.   
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
***  
  
I couldn't help the tears that spilled down my cheeks at that moment. He recoiled. I was two seconds away from running out of that hospital, when Mia grabbed my arm and let me bury my face in her shoulder. I knew I should've been more careful; I shouldn't have let him see it so soon. But I was so scared when I first entered the hospital, that the ring had been all but forgotten.  
  
Mia finally nudged my head off of her shoulder, and with teary, red-rimmed eyes, I finally allowed myself to look at Dominic again. The cuts on his forehead were healing well, but he wasn't looking more and more like Dominic Toretto—he was looking more and more like a stranger. Mia forced me to sit by him, in a chair by his bedside.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go get somethin' to eat," Mia urged Vince, Leon, and Jesse.   
  
I glared at her. She was putting me on the spot and I hated that. We were alone, and I hated that even more. I could hear Dom breathing, or rather, I could her the 'stranger' breathing. I could feel his eyes on me again, and I just wanted to punch the shit out of him.   
  
"Please tell me what's going on," Dom pleaded. "Why are you crying?"  
  
I picked my head up, looking into his worried … caring eyes.   
  
"Before the accident," I began slowly, "you were gonna give me this r-r-ring," I managed to stutter out. "I was gonna be your wife."   
  
He sighed in deeply. "I'm so, so sorry," he said, sounding almost sickly. There was a long, silent pause. Then he asked, "What was I like, Leticia?"  
  
"Call me Letty. You always called me Letty," I corrected him politely.   
  
"Sorry," he apologized again.   
  
For the first time in over a month, I laughed. When my insane giggles stopped, I said, "First of all, you weren't big on apologies."   
  
He smiled warmly. My heart fluttered.  
  
"You were also very stubborn," I continued. "You were never scared of anything or anybody. You live for everybody but yourself. God, this is weird."  
  
He looked at me strangely. "I take it I wasn't a very good person," he mumbled.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"Because," he began, "I got word this morning that as soon as I'm better, I'm going to prison for street racing illegally." 


	8. Spur-of-the-Moment Plan

Title: Faint Memories  
Author: Melanie/thegamegirl14  
Rating: NC-17 for language  
Feedback: No feedback, no story…  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters seen or mentioned from TF&TF (copyright Universal Pictures).  
  
Okay Ladies. You obviously didn't want Dom to go to jail, so Letty is taking it into her own hands. She's busting our man free, Ladies! This should hold y'all off till tomorrow … I hope *grins*  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: The Plan  
  
***  
  
"I take it I wasn't a very good person," he mumbled.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"Because," he began, "I got word this morning that as soon as I'm better, I'm going to prison for street racing illegally."  
  
***  
  
"Oh God," I said numbly. "I—"   
  
"Why didn't anyone say anything about the street racing?" he asked, sounding hurt. "I had cops all over me, breathing down my neck, seething about the fact that I'd kept out of jail for so long. They said they couldn't wait to lock me up. They said it was too bad I'd forgotten about the two years at Lompoc for nearly killing a guy. Why didn't anyone tell me about that?" He paused to catch his breath. "They said I was the 'golden rider' around here. They said I'd been around this shit since my father died. Is my father dead, Letty? Did you guys not care to mention anything about that? What about my mother, huh? She dead too?"  
  
"STOP IT!" I screamed at him. "Don't blame this shit on ME! Yes, you're father is dead! He got killed in a racing accident! You beat up Kenny Linder, 'cause he was the guy that rammed your dad into a wall and killed him! And yes, you're mother's dead! She died of leukemia two years after Mia was born!" I was shaking violently. "And yes, you're the best fucking street racer on the entire West Coast! You're a god in the underworld, Dominic! You're every crackhead's hero! You make sluts all over Cali go ape over you! Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
His tone lowered. "I just wanna hear the truth."  
  
"And we came here to tell it to you. That was our intention when we came here."  
  
He sat back tiredly, rubbing his eyes.   
  
A sudden, none too unpleasant idea, struck me.   
  
"Get up, Dom," I told him quietly.   
  
"Huh?" he asked, looking at me strangely.   
  
"C'mon, I'm getting you outta here."  
  
"But I haven't walked in a month!" he argued.   
  
"Memory or no memory, you are still Dominic Toretto. And Dominic never ignored a challenge. That's how he—I mean you—ended up this way."   
  
"Why run Letty? The most I could get is six months."  
  
"But it's not fair!" I told him. "You don't even remember doing it! Not to mention that you crashed! Isn't that punishment enough?"  
  
"I don't think having amnesia matters to those pigs downtown. By the looks on their faces, I'm sure they'd love to see me at the end of a rope."   
  
I snorted. "Well, they're not going to. Won't you at least try and stand up?"  
  
Despite his arguments, he sat up weakly, bracing himself against the bars on the side of the bed. I put one of the bars down, and helped him swing his legs over the side. I was overjoyed to notice a wheelchair in the corner of the room. I smiled—how convenient. I brought over the wheelchair, and he basically fell into it, his legs supporting his body as well as twigs would. He was gasping for air, and I patted him on the shoulder.   
  
"Good job," I said, and I heard him laugh nervously. Obviously, my idea didn't appeal to him.   
  
My plan was definitely not foolproof—I wasn't even sure if I would get past the elevators. Dom looked absolutely hysterical in his hospital gown, and I snickered as we found our way to the elevators. I wondered what Mia and the guys would think about this charade. I didn't have to wonder very long, because I heard Mia call out my name.   
  
She ran over to me—Vince, Jesse, and Leon close at her heels.   
  
"What the hell are you doing, Letty?"  
  
"The pigs are gonna put Dom in jail as soon as he's rehabilitated. And I'm bustin' him out," I said, smiling wryly. 


	9. Realization and Rehab

Title: Faint Memories  
  
Author: TGG14  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Feedback: Please ... don't make me beg!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters seen or mentioned from TF&TF (copyright Universal Pictures).  
  
I'm sorry for the LONG delay, I was involved in a thing called 'Life' (and I was working on another fic). I'm sorry if this lacks in depth – I wrote it in twenty minutes – but I promise to do better. LOL! – TGG14  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER NINE: Realization & Rehab  
  
The thing was, I never completely thought it through. Not only would I have to succeed in getting past the nurses and doctors, but what would happen afterward? What would happen when the police realized Dominic was missing? Would we have to hide out for eternity? Would we have to leave the country? No, I hadn't thought it through. Mia made me aware of my poor decision, making it severely clear that it was a crazy idea, and forced me seriously - but not unkindly - to put Dom back in bed. Before I did her bidding, I kneeled down in front of Dom and grasped his hand.  
  
"Is this what you want?" I asked him.  
  
Dom turned to me, his eyes gleaming with a familiar twinkle I'd seen many times before. His chocolate-brown eyes told me it was all right - that the situation would be assessed, and in the end, everything would be all right. He nodded and I truthfully respected his decision – running away would only make things worse for him. I told Mia I needed a drink and turned towards the cafeteria. I felt someone beside me, and smiled at Leon's tired expression.  
  
"Were you really thinking about doing it, Let?" he asked when we reached the cafeteria.  
  
My smile faded abruptly. I shrugged. "If he'd asked me to, I would've. I'd do anything for him."  
  
"Even though he doesn't remember you?" Leon asked without much prodding.  
  
He bit his lip suddenly, as if trying to force the words back, or to keep them from being heard - but it was too late.  
  
"He's still Dominic, Leon," I said, suddenly angry. "He's still our friend."  
  
"I know that, Let. But he's … he's different. If his memory never comes back, what do you think will happen? He's not obligated to stay with us, you know. He never asked you to marry him."  
  
"Stop, Leon."  
  
I could feel the anger rising swiftly and my body instantly warmed up, fists clenching. Leon noticed this and ceased the conversation. Damn him for saying that shit to me! He had no right! But in a way, he did. He had the right to speak the truth. Dom could leave us willingly; there would be nothing anyone could do to prevent it. I had never worried about our fate before, because I'd felt there was nothing powerful enough in the world to separate us.  
  
I grabbed a bottle of water and relieved my legs by sitting ungracefully on a nearby bench. Leon sat down next to me, choosing his words carefully this time.  
  
"I'm sorry, Letty. It's just that I'm so scared for him. And for me – for us."  
  
I nodded knowingly. "Look Leon, as long as we try our best to help him remember, that's all we can do. I'll die if he can't remember what we once had, but that doesn't mean he'll want to leave us. Perhaps this new … personality … will like us too."  
  
He grinned half-heartedly.  
  
~*~  
  
"C'mon Dom, you can do it!" Vince shouted.  
  
Dom was visibly shaking, his long-unused muscles regaining their former strength little by little. He was bracing himself against metal bars that were supporting him on both sides, but his legs were also carrying a good portion of his bodyweight. The head injury left his spinal cord bruised, but the vertebrae had been undamaged.  
  
It was his third rehab session and he was breathtakingly close to reaching the end of the fifteen-foot walkway. He was sweating, sides heaving heavily, but that familiar gleam of determination was burning inside his eyes. He thrust himself forward, finishing happily, yet tiredly, after the grueling session.  
  
I kissed the top of his head – my little reward for a job well done. The engagement ring remained on my finger, and although he never brought it up, he also didn't seem upset by it. Mia hugged him, and the boys gave him several, gentle pats on the back. Officer Cameron – a cop assigned to follow his progress (and I suppose his presence was also there to prevent any attempt at an escape) – looked about, seemingly bored by our constant enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
It had been three weeks since my conversation with Leon, and Dom had progressed very well. He was regaining muscle definition, his headaches were all but gone, and his attitude towards his situation loosened. But he still couldn't remember anything. I wished for his immediate physical recovery, but I knew what would follow:  
  
Court.  
  
Jail sentence.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
But if Dom was willing to do it, so was I. 


	10. The End

Title: Faint Memories  
  
Author: TGG14  
  
Rating: NC-17 for language  
  
Feedback: Would you be so kind?  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters seen or mentioned from TF&TF (copyright Universal Pictures).  
  
A/N: This is the ending chapter of 'Faint Memories'. I hope you enjoy it! – TGG14  
  
CHAPTER TEN: The End  
  
~*~  
  
"Could you hand me my water?"  
  
Dominic pointed to a plastic bottle of water, resting on his bedside table. It was within reach, but I knew Dom was tired, so I handed it to him. He nodded his thanks and gulped down half of the precious liquid as if it were a Godsend. He wiped a dribble of water from his chin with the back of his hand.  
  
"Thanks," he said, sighing contentedly.  
  
It was one o'clock that afternoon - about thirty minutes following his successful rehab session. Mia, Leon, Jesse, and Vince were gone, but they were going to return later. Until then, I decided to enjoy my time with Dom.  
  
"You did good today," I praised for the tenth time that day.  
  
"I only wish I could remember," he said in a low, almost inaudible, whisper.  
  
I rested my hand on his broad shoulder. "No one's pressuring you Dom - so don't pressure yourself."  
  
"I know," he responded, smiling a little.  
  
*Two Months Later*  
  
I walked into Dom's hospital room, empty of everyone except him, and sat next to the bed. He was sitting upright, staring blankly at the wall. He'd been that way all day, all through his rehab session (unless he was obligated to speak, which he did as if his voice were on autopilot). I was worried about him. Court was only a few days away. It had seemed to me, at first, that he wasn't worried about being sentenced to jail. Maybe he was having second thoughts, I reminded myself.  
  
He'd been well enough physically to attend court for weeks, and they'd slipped him in right away. The court date was set, and I wasn't awaiting it anxiously – I was awaiting it with fear. I continued to stare at him; he seemed to be averting my gaze. He was thinking about something, but I couldn't decipher it. For once, I couldn't read his thoughts.  
  
The guys and Mia were gone again, but they'd promised to return. Mia had school and the guys had to keep the garage running. I, as always, had nothing to do, so I spent most of my time with Dom.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, he asked, "You gonna miss me?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked, breaking away from my thoughts.  
  
"Are you gonna miss me," he repeated, "if and when I go to jail?"  
  
I laughed aloud. "Of course," I said, and I really meant it. I could feel tears threatening to spill out, but I forced them back. I knew I was going to miss him terribly. My response made him grin. It was the first happy expression he'd revealed that day.  
  
"You gonna miss me?" I asked, half-expecting his grin to fade away. But it didn't. It remained.  
  
"Yes," he responded. "Of course. I love you."  
  
My breath caught in my throat. Did he just say he loved me?  
  
"I've loved you since you were ten, when you used to bother me about cars. You were so annoying back then, Let." He laughed. "But you were a fast learner. You knew just about everything I did by the time you were thirteen. And then, you just faded away. I didn't really think about you, but I always felt empty. And then…" He paused. "And then you turned sixteen."  
  
My heart was racing, pounding uncontrollably.  
  
"You were suddenly everything I'd ever dreamed of in a woman, and before, you were just a little nuisance to me. I know you're the one for me, Let. You always were. For the longest time, I couldn't see it. But I know."  
  
His hand grasped mine, and his index finger traced the diamond on my ring finger.  
  
I was sure my heart was going to burst. I managed to ask through the constricting knots in my throat, "Y-you remember?"  
  
"Yes," he said softly, stroking my cheek. "And I'll never forget again."  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I have finally completed my very first fanfic. I know the ending sucks, but I wanted to complete it. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! (If you want, I could possibly write an epilogue.) Thanks and much love! – TGG14 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
It's been a year since Dom's accident -- a year since his amnesia. I can't describe how thankful I am that he survived and that he recovered physically . and mentally. Our relationship is stronger than it ever was, and maybe I owe that to his accident. Despite everything, Dom continues to race. I used to beg him not to do it, but I realized that I was begging him to be unhappy. Racing is Dom's life, and although it's dangerous, you have to take in the fact that most everything anyone does is dangerous. People call him stupid and crazy, but I know that's not true. He's just a man doing what he loves . even if he knows it could kill him.  
  
Mia has gotten herself into a good college, and she's away most of the year, but she never fails to return home on a holiday. Jesse has remained Dom's mad-scientist, designing a rollcage for Dom's new car. Leon and Vince haven't changed much either, but the one thing that has changed between all of us, is the love we share for each other. We've always been close, but now, we are truly . a team. 


End file.
